


Do It Forever

by EliotByNight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, and much softness, just the description of the simplest love, no dialogues, oh lots of kissing, the purest expression of soft chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliotByNight/pseuds/EliotByNight
Summary: We should do this more often, he proposes.We should do it forever, answers Chanyeol with his vibrant voice and big eyes staring at him.Baekhyun stares back and wants to lose himself in the way Chanyeol looks at him. He gives him another smile, wider and sweeter, and barely nods.Yeah, they should do it forever.





	Do It Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do It Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/433930) by Eliot ByNight. 



Baekhyun appears from the door as the most reassuring of habits. He asks if he can come in and Chanyeol, stuffed into the thick fabric of his jumpsuit and socks, has no reason to say no.

Baekhyun's smile is light and relaxed, so different than usual that Chanyeol finds it hard to believe he can actually see him smile like that. When Baekhyun doesn't just choose to keep him company, but even to get on and crawl on the bed, then kneels next to him, Chanyeol realizes that his smile means also “I’m glad to see you” and Chanyeol feels a warmth inside that contrasts with the cold winter air, making him shake his shoulders with a shiver.

Baekhyun takes off his shoes and has thick socks too, but wears a lighter jersey. Without asking, he takes the soft blanket at the end of the bed and wraps it around his shoulders, then kneels back next to Chanyeol, who has his eyes on the phone screen.

They're talking about how the day went. They already know how it went actually, but what they share are what they felt and the thoughts they had in particular moments, as if they hadn’t been so close to each other that they could guess them. Between them there are a few smiles and head swinging, along with a couple of sighs.

That's how Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol's face in silence, letting his usual stream of words dry up in his throat. It's sweet, even if Chanyeol doesn’t stare back.

Baekhyun asks in a low voice if he can sit between his legs. Again, Chanyeol finds no reason to say no to him - not that he really wants to find one - and widens his bent knees to create a space in between. A tired Baekhyun crawls up to occupy the empty seat and rests his temple in the middle of Chanyeol's chest, sticking his head under his chin. He goes back to tinkering with his mobile phone and Chanyeol does the same, with his arms wrapped around his body.

Silence returns. A silence that belongs only to the two of them, which they allowed to be interrupted only by their close breaths. A comfortable refuge from their busy days and schedules, where all tension fades and the only feelings are trust and understanding.

Baekhyun hears a random sound pass through Chanyeol's abdomen, coming from his stomach, going up until it vibrates against his side. He laughs a little and his echo follows from Chanyeol’s chest. It's nice to feel Chanyeol laughing not only with ears, but with his body laughing with him, and instinctively Baekhyun caresses his chest with a cheek. One or two seconds pass, maybe a little more, and then Baekhyun raises his head and looks for his friend’s eyes.  
Chanyeol stares back calmly and intrigued, bending a little backwards. Baekhyun's expression is simple and quiet. He keeps staring and moves until he is right in front of him, overlapping his legs around his waist.

It's not an unknown position to them, so Chanyeol doesn't blink. Baekhyun observes the features of his face: full cheeks, ears sticking out, large and beautifully shaped dark eyes, a firm line of thick lips. Chanyeol does the same and notices how deep his small eyes are, how his round cheekbones is shining against the light of the lamp on the bedside table, how his thin lips are stretched out and his hair is fluffy.  
Chanyeol reads a sense of resignation and tiredness in his expression, a summary of his daily struggles behind the cameras. He doesn’t want to make him feel alone, and make himself feel alone either, so he approaches and rests his forehead on Baekhyun’s. They close their eyes slowly and stay like that, without having decided, without time necessarily having to go by.

Chanyeol smells a familiar scent – Baekhyun has just dried his hair after a shower – and lets the tip of his nose touch the other’s. He realizes that his face muscles are contracting, so he relaxes them, trying to stay as still as possible. He relaxes his shoulders as well and then succeeds in being completely relaxed, thinking that it wouldn’t be bad to fall asleep in that position.  
Baekhyun starts having headache. It’s still light and concentrated on the sides, but he knows that even if he got a stronger twinge of pain at that moment, he'd be fine anyway. His breathing is a bit fast, but regular and silent. He scrunches up his nose for a moment, but then returns to lay down his face with his forehead pressed against Chanyeol’s.

After long minutes, Baekhyun looks up. His field of vision is filled with Chanyeol’s thick lips.

He has already wondered in the past how it could be to kiss that mouth, if with his own narrow lips he could ever contain them and keep up with their movements. But then he thinks that Chanyeol could be a slow kisser, that kind of kisser who doesn’t often get wild because he would be immediately breathless. A corner of his mouth stretches a little at the thought, and just when Chanyeol opens his eyes as well, Baekhyun comes forward and kisses him. A quick and gentle touch, like a stroke on the cheek or a pat on the shoulder. A child's candy, the simplest gesture of affection, easy to give as a smile.

He can’t say Chanyeol is surprised. That action feels like their relationship, nothing more, nothing less; he can see it in the innocent way with which Baekhyun’s little eyes are shining. He feels comfortable, yet another demonstration of how dear Chanyeol is to him. Chanyeol feels good and in turn a corner of his mouth moves to form a tiny, complicit smile.

Kissing him back is a natural thought. He burns the distance between them and rests his lips back on his, but this time Baekhyun doesn't expect that touch to last a little longer. Chanyeol's lips remain pulled forward and touch his, without moving, and so they stay for a few long seconds. Baekhyun does nothing to drive them away, nor does he try to break that immobility.

And when Chanyeol pulls back, accompanying the movement with a faint pop, Baekhyun's heart jumps. It's such a pleasant sound, that it intoxicates him and prevents him from opening his eyelids too much. He remains with his eyes slit, pointed at Chanyeol’s, who instead can’t keep eye contact for long, because he’s distracted by Baekhyun’s lips, now a little shiny. They're soft and warm. He liked to kiss them.

He wonders if Baekhyun's okay with it, if he kisses him again. He doesn't know whether to ask him, he would break the silence, and it would be like committing a sacrilege. He could kiss him anyway, but Baekhyun could kiss him back just for friendship and compassion, and Chanyeol isn’t sure he wants this.  
At the same time, Baekhyun wonders if Chanyeol ever wants to kiss him again. He doesn't know whether to ask him, he would break the silence, and maybe upset him. He could be the one to initiate the kiss this time, but he'd go back to where he started. He might give up, but Baekhyun isn't sure he wants this.

Chanyeol swallows and moistens his lips; Baekhyun bites one of his own and squeezes his eyes, to ward off the thickening of the incoming headache. Their eyes meet, they read, they observe each other and look for the spark of trust that has always kept them together.

And there it is, where it has always been, making them what they are: a couple of problematic young men with a life too full and a head too light. Their heart, on the other hand, is too heavy and tired, and those lips are too tempting.

They both move, and their eyelids close slowly. They taste each other again, curious, but not in a hurry. Baekhyun lets his lips slide forward, slipping between each other's and then pulling slightly, making them move with his own. Chanyeol reacts and does the same, tilting his head a bit, and then they start again. They could hear little noises; Chanyeol breathing out from his nose, a cell phone vibrating twice, the barely perceptible involuntary moan from Baekhyun’s throat as he tries to regulate his breathing. Chanyeol opens an eye unintentionally and for split second he sees Baekhyun's nose and closed eyes. He sighs and widens the movements of his mouth, bending his head more. Baekhyun adjusts to him and produces a more decisive smack while kissing him, giving him a pleasant shiver along his back and making him stop.

Chanyeol looks at him very closely. He too has half-open eyes, he's enchanted and this time he doesn't stop looking at him right in the eye. Baekhyun feels safe, understood, pampered. He knows that Chanyeol agrees with him in letting his thoughts flow, without dwelling on any of them. He knows he won't be judged or anything. They may not even talk about it, but that's okay. Both already know everything they need to know.

After a few long breaths, their lungs fill up again with pleasure. Baekhyun decides to move his hand, which starts to tingle since it has been still for a long time on his knee, and rests around Chanyeol’s neck, with his fingers tickling his short hair on the nape and the index finger nail scratching behind his ear. Baekhyun kisses him again, decides the angle and the rhythm, and a little innocent languor wakes up. Chanyeol reacts gently, one big hand in Baekhyun’s hair and the other resting on his side. He breathes again loudly from the nose and his breath tickles Baekhyun’s cheek, but it doesn't bother him at all. They kiss for a long time, and when Chanyeol dares to slip the tip of their tongue between their lip knot, Baekhyun stops and stares at him.

Maybe it's the first real time they feel the need to think about what they're doing. They don't even know how to find an answer to their questions, they don't know if they love each other, if they are kissing just for the sake of it, or to vent the stress, or for friendship.  
No, friendship is a word they immediately feel tight, too tight around them. They feel proud, while thinking that together they are so much more. Strong of this awareness, Chanyeol and Baekhyun kiss again, breathing in deeply, without fear of using their tongue, feeding their curiosity but always giving first importance to how good they feel to know that they are kissing each other and not someone else.

Baekhyun's arm rises and his elbow rests on Chanyeol’s shoulder, holding onto him with the other arm. Chanyeol pushes forward, slips his arms under the blanket around Baekhyun’s back and starts stroking it. He doesn't know what rhythm to follow, but while he’s deciding, Baekhyun is following him and he is grateful for it. In the end he chooses to go slow, as Baekhyun expected, and sighs in the kiss while moving his tongue around Baekhyun’s.

When their moist lips become cold in contact with the air, they decide it's okay to stop. Baekhyun does it reluctantly, allowing himself another couple of short kisses like the first ones. Chanyeol lets him and stays with his eyes closed for a long moment, before opening them and finding Baekhyun smiling at him gently. Chanyeol smiles back and rests his forehead back on his, moving it a little bit.  
He asks him in a whisper if he was fine. Baekhyun says yes and thanks him for relieving his headache. Chanyeol thanks him instead, for having kissed him in turn when he had taken the real first step. Baekhyun closes his eyes and rubs his nose against his, still smiling.

We should do this more often, he proposes.

We should do it forever, answers Chanyeol with his vibrant voice and big eyes staring at him.

Baekhyun stares back and wants to lose himself in the way Chanyeol looks at him. He gives him another smile, wider and sweeter, and barely nods.

Yeah, they should do it forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that you enjoyed this little piece of softness for the most precious young men in this universe who only deserve love and warmth. They're just the best soulmates out there. <3 If you see some mistakes in the text, please tell me. TwT


End file.
